


The Wolf Within

by Exalted_Wolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Transformation, Animalistic, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Family Disease, Growing Up, High School, Need Additional Tags, Physical Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Verbal Abuse, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exalted_Wolf/pseuds/Exalted_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy discovers he is next in line in his family for the blood of the wolf. He is young and naive and won't accept this new change in his life. Only a select few in the family are aware of his heritage and wish for him to find his own path. Will he overcome the blood lust that comes with his heritage or will he become a ruthless savage that everyone fears. Rating may change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I stared at the beauty of the sun falling from the sky. Ocean waves pushed and pulled the rocks and converted them into sand. My legs dangled off the side of the cliff I sat on. I felt myself become detached from my worldly anxieties and problems. The bliss I felt was intoxicating. The glowing orb known as the moon rose into the sky to replace the sun.

It was then that I realized I was dreaming. There was no way that I would feel pure happiness in the real world. Not with the problems I had with bullies and my parents. Maybe part of it was my fault for acting the way I am. Perhaps it was me all along and I was only being naïve.

My thoughts were cut short by the sound of rustling leaves from behind. I turned around to see a thick forest. I could feel a dark presence coming from within. Its ominous atmosphere filled me to the brim with anxiety.  Was that always there , I thought to myself as I pulled my legs up from the edge of the cliff.

This was after all a dream and such a question seemed pointless in retrospect. But if I was aware of being in a dream that meant I was able to control the landscape. As it turned out, I could not change the properties of this dream.

The forest held a certain unsettling atmosphere. It felt like something was about to jump out from behind the trees. My curiosity urged me to explore the woods but my self preservation instinct told me to not risk the danger. I slowly turned away from the sight of the woods and back to the cliff.

But something returned my attention to the foggy woods. A low howl was emitted from somewhere inside the forest. It sounded either like a wild dog or a wolf. Both thoughts appealed to me due to my love of canines. I decided to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach as I began to step on twigs and dirt.

I screamed at the sudden appearance of a wolf lunging at me. On pure reflex I stepped to the side and protectively held my arms forward. The canine landed right outside of the trees and sprinted to the cliff. The beautiful midnight blue light shone on the wolf made it look so majestic in the moon's light.

I jumped when I saw another canine jump from the woods, then another, and another, and even more. I pressed my back against the bark of the tree, I slowly slid down the tree and felt the roughness scrape through my shirt. All the wolves stood together at the edge of the cliff. The sight inflicted severe paranoia in me and I slowly lifted myself off the tree.

The furred creatures held their heads upward to stare at the ball of light in the dreary sky. I felt the grass beneath my feet as I creeped closer to the canines. It felt as if something was clawing at my mind. I couldn’t fix together coherent thoughts and only one word was echoing in my mind…. hungry. Though I didn’t feel famished in the slightest, the word seemed to gain my attention strangely.

Pushing the odd word aside, I was close enough to the wolves to touch one of them. I slowly lifted up my arm and felt a strange weight gather in my muscles. I became hard to even move a limb, I  felt as if I lost control of my body. Like someone else had taken control. I’ve had dreams with that effect before. A horrible thing to experience, to be at the mercy of anyone, to have to ask another to assist you in moving.

My eyes stayed focused on the pack and with all my might, I pushed my arm forward…. it didn’t go far. I had to gather some more strength, or maybe it was willpower. I could never tell if I was moving because I got stronger or if it was because my mind was forcing my body to cooperate. The answer was irrelevant, the only thing that mattered was…. waking up.

At this point, I was convinced that the only way to wake up was to interact with the pack. They would somehow cause me to wake up. I didn’t know how but I didn’t care if they mauled me or cuddled me, I just wanted out. With whatever force I had, I used it to move my arm forward, I slowly lowered my arm down to the closest wolf.

It had not yet reacted and only continued to stare at the sky like a “retarded puppy”. Then I finally felt it’s warm soft fur. I ran my hand down it’s back softly and hoped for it to notice. It did not. I once again rub it’s back, still no response. I realized I might need to be forceful so I lifted up my arm and let it fall down on the canine’s spine.

A loud growl emitted from the small forest behind me and I felt fear take me by surprise. A large roar broke through the forest which caused me to fall onto the grass beneath.

“ **Hungry! Feed! Release me!** ” A husky voice yelled.

I slowly stood up and backed away from the forest. I quickly came to the edge of the cliff and noticed that the wolves were gone. The cliff edge crumbled beneath my feet and I began to fall backwards. I widened my eyes in fear and stared at the dark blue sky. I suddenly felt a strong hand grip the collar of my shirt. I was being held over the ledge, I looked to my savior only to grow fearful as the creature laid its hateful red eyes onto me.

I looked to be a humanoid wolf, like some sort of werewolf. It’s lips were curled into a sadistic smile as it’s mouth opened slightly revealing a row of sharp pearly white teeth. It’s tongue was hanging off the side of it’s maw. Its grip tightened around the collar of my shirt, I looked down into the depths that used to be the ocean. Now it was only a pitch black abyss.

I grabbed onto the beast's jet black furred arm in fear of it dropping me. It’s smile widened and it threw me back towards the forest. I let out a cough and looked up to the beasts. It stared at me for a few seconds before letting out an ear piercing roar.

 

* * *

I jolted awake from my sleep with a stiff body. I quickly shut off my alarm clock and jumped out off bed, that nightmare would surely haunt me for the rest of the day. I opened my bedroom door and exited my room. Hopefully everyone else was up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter had a much needed rewriting, so.... I did.


	2. Early in the Morning

I exited my room and proceeded down the shag carpet floor. To my right was the stairwell that led downstairs, into the kitchen. I walked down the stairs, one foot in front of the other. My feet met smooth dark wood as I got to the bottom of the stairs. My living room was bare except for the furniture, my sister had yet to wake up. From the direction of the kitchen I heard my father and mother speaking. I walked closer to the kitchen and leaned on the wall. I could now make out what they were saying.

“I’ve given you all the information!” That was my mother’s voice.

“I don’t remember being given anything. If you gave it to me, why don’t I have it?” That was my father’s voice.

I heard a grunt that I assumed to have come from mom.

“Probably because you lost it… ugh. Whatever I’ll give you another copy.”

“Remember to give it to me this time! Dopey.”

I heard stomps coming towards me. I panicked slightly and stayed still as the stomps grew closer. Around the corner came my mother. Her dirty blond hair was greasy from not showering in a few days, she had bags under her hazel eyes and looked as if she hadn’t slept in days. She took a stepped back and her eyes widened in surprise. I guess I had startled her from my sudden appearance. She settled down and tilted her head towards the kitchen and rolled her eyes. I nodded, this had become our way of communicating around him. She walked past me and headed into the living room. I took a silent breath and stepped into the kitchen.

“Morning kiddo. Did you sleep well?” He said in a cheerful voice. 

He usually talked this way when speaking around me. I sat down at the marble table in the middle and looked at him. It was always the same routine, same question with the same attitude.

“Yeah… I ah, I slept well.”

Dad looked down at the mug of coffee and took a long sip, he seemed to savor the taste. He looked to the clock mounted on the wall, the time read 7:30. His gaze returned to me.

“Did you hear what me and your mom were talking about?”

I gave him a confused look to throw him off my tracks.

“Nah, I uh literally just got down here a few seconds ago. Is that why mom seems upset?”

Dad chuckled at my remark and took another sip.

“Yeah, you're crazy mother thinks that she gave me a form but she didn’t. Threw a fit about it to.”

My elbows etched into the counter-top holding my arms up. My hands stay folded and I moved my eyes from my father to the marble below. He often openly insulted her, I always hated it. He stood up from the seat with mug in hand and walked away from the center island. I lifted my head up and watched him walk out of the room and into the backyard. I dug my fingernails into the marble until I started to feel the nails tear from my flesh.

Minutes later I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, my sister had woken up and greeted mom then began walking towards the kitchen. Her blond hair was messy and she looked to be wide awake. She looked so much like mom that I’ve actually mistaken the two and had some awkward moments as a result. She walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle and sat at the chair next to me.

“Ah, what’s the matter? Major Pain being an asshole again? You and mom seem down.” She said with a smug look then she noticed my digging my fingers into the counter-top. “Strong nails you got there.”

I looked to my fingers and saw that I had left noticeable scratches using just my nails. I turned to the pile of papers and moved a few newspapers to reveal a school forum. This isn’t the first time I've seen this, I’ve shown him stuff like this and he just doesn’t  remember. He assumes that if he doesn’t remember something it didn’t happen. I grabbed the paper and held it up to my sister. She grinned and let out a huff, she brushed her hair out of her eyes then looked to the living room. We could see that the TV was on and General Hospital was playing.

“I suppose she has to drown out her misery somehow.” I said being careful to whisper as dad was right outside.

“Yeah….” 

My sister looked to the clock mounted on the wall, the time read 7:00 AM. I had already missed my bus, guess that meant I was walking. She looked to me and gave me that shit eating grin again. She knew it, of course she did. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of keys and dangled them in front of me. I sighed getting the memo.

“You owe me.” She declared.

I quickly went upstairs, got dressed and headed back down to find my sister at the door. Her black high heels matched the capris she wore. I slipped on my black and white Nike's and opened the door for us.

“Have a good day at school, Yin.”

I turned my head to my mother sitting on the couch and made a smile. Yes she was talking to me. I know, Yin is a girl’s name and I’ve gotten teased for it before. I twisted the door knob and walked into the daylight. If you saw me from a distance you would have thought I was a shadow. My black hoodie had only dark blue words laced on, then my dark navy blue windbreakers only made me look darker, the only distinct light feature were my silver eyes. My sister opened the door of her car and entered, I entered on my side and we drove off. 

Ten minutes later we arrived. Teenagers of all sizes entered the large stone and brick building. There were a bunch of groups sitting around tables talking about whatever jocks/cheerleaders/goths/nerds talk about. I looked around the area and spotted my friends. A brown haired girl with a sketchbook in hand looked up at me and waved her hand. The guy with glasses next to her looked to where she was waving and smiled when he spotted me.

“There’s my friends. See you later Em."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story uses elements of my life such as the asshole father and the school having stereotype tables. I'm liking this so far as I get to use aspects of my life. No I'm not going to screw the story by overly using pieces of my school life. I'm a little afraid that the story won't go well and that I'll fuck up the story. No my name is not Yin, also Yin is Japanese for Silver. Anyway leave a comment telling me what you think and become a member of the pack by doing so. See you around.


	3. The Lonliest of All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mirror mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see.  
> I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me?  
> Mirror mirror, tell me something- who's the loneliest of all?  
> "Mirror Mirror" by Jeff Williams feat Casey Lee Williams

I walked over to my long haired friend and was given a warm smile. She stood up with her backpack still strapped on. I stopped in my place slightly confused that she seemed more curious than usual. Then she open her lips and exposed a row of clean blunt teeth.

“It’s the birthday boy.” she spoke sincerely with a slight false over cheery voice.

I blinked in surprise at her remembering my birthday, it was December 4th and I had forgotten my own birthday. I smiled at her remembering but frowned that not only I, but my family also had not remembered. It hurt but I just threw the feeling aside as my friends waved for me to follow them, I did of course and I followed them through the hallways filled with students of all sizes. Freshman did their usual macho attitude and the sophomores talked about how annoying they are, the usual.

We walked past the cafeteria and then walked into our homeroom. I gave her a look of confusion at how we only ended up at the place we go to every weekday.

“Close your eyes.” My guy friend had said.

I did so and heard footsteps heading towards a bookshelf, some books were being moved and I heard something else knock against the wood. Then I heard my guy friend grumble something in pain, I guess he had hurt himself somehow.

“Open your eyes.” Said my girl friend.

I slowly opened the lid of my eyes. In front of me was was my two friends holding a silver necklace and on the edge was a dog tag with my name on it. On one side was my name with my last name and on the other side had my name with my mothers maiden name. They knew of my hatred for my father and unconditional love for my mother.

“What do you think?” They said simultaneously.

“Jeremy, Jamie, thank you.”

I pulled the two close and gave them heart filled hug. They tried to wiggle away from my embrace but I didn’t let them. Then Jamie started poking the side of my head which made me let go.

“Damn… you’re fifteen and now you have monster strength.” Jamie had said with a slight grin.

Jeremy however was frowning.

“Great now I’M the weakest... damn it.”

-Later-

I sat at my desk with my arms crossed, the teacher just went on and on about animals cells. It was a substitute and we had already gone over this yesterday. I looked over to Jeremy who was staring at the teacher intensely like a tiger studying it’s prey. Jamie was facing the teacher but her eyes were looking everywhere else. Ten minutes later it was still the same damn thing, I just wanted out of stupid room. I slammed my head against the desk with minor force. A few students looked at me as a result, I just ignored the stares. I tilted my head up and peered at the teacher. I was so bored, so…  hungry . I stared at the teacher intensely, my mouth moved on it’s own and a deep, low, dark growl came out.

“Prey.”

My vision dimmed and I felt something drag down my consciousness into the darkness. In the small void I felt something in my hand. Someone’s flesh, felt like a… neck? I tried to speak but no words came out, only a snarl.

I must have only been unconscious for minutes because when I “woke up” I was out of my seat and in front of the teacher. My hand grasped her neck in a tight hold while my nails dug into her skin, drawing fresh blood from the incisions. I looked to her eyes, they were lifeless… I had killed her. I turned around, everyone looked at me with fear, surprise, and shock. 

Everyone ran out of the room, Jamie slowly side stepped her way to the door Jeremy was right behind her. I walked up to them, Jamie kept eye contact with me as she stood in front of Jeremy protectively.

“Jamie…”

“Stay away!”

I held my hand out, she just grabbed Jeremy’s hand and sprinted out the door. I felt my spirit break, the only friends I had in the whole world just left me. How did I feel? Crushed, betrayed, angry, hateful, sad. All negative emotions, what had happened while I blacked out? I knew the results but not how I did it.

I clenched my fist and dropped to my knees, tears streamed down my cheeks. I just hated everything, I wanted all this to go away. I killed someone and lost two of my best, now I’m going to be arrested for murder. I just wanted… I don’t know what I wanted.

The voice started to speak to me this time, it was soft, soothing, coaxing me to calm down and sleep. At first I just ignored it and continued to sob to myself, I thought they would always look out for me, that we would be friends no matter what. But clearly I was wrong. Maybe they never thought of me the same way I thought of them. I even had a crush on Jamie but it never went past senseless flirting. Did they even like me? I hope they did.

The voice started again. It said various things that comforted me, I was tired and wanted to sleep. It cooed to me and only deepened my desire for rest. Seconds later I gave in and once again felt my consciousness being dragged down into the dark depths that we know as sleep.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this chapter... that's it. Were you expecting more? Leave a comment telling me what you think and become a member of the pack. See you around
> 
> EDIT:Human x Exo Destiny fanfiction , yes or no?


	4. Night in the alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel it deep within,  
> It's just beneath the skin  
> I must confess that I feel like a monster  
> I hate what I've become  
> The nightmare's just begun  
> I must confess that I feel like a monster

My body ached all over as I started to regain consciousness. My eyelids fluttered but they felt so heavy. Everything did and my body just refused to cooperate with me, I tried to move my arm but the muscles in it stayed still. If my arms and legs weren’t going to work then maybe something else would. I once again opened my eyes with a slight struggle and was met with the sight of the full moon shining through the dark rain clouds. A warming sight by my standards, I calmed slightly and began to move my head upwards, my body refused to move. The muscles in my neck tightened causing an uncomfortable amount of pain.

I waited for a few minutes for the tension to cease then attempted to raise my head again. I was in some sort of alley, but then I took a closer look. What I saw has haunted me for so long.

Blood… so much of it. It stained the concrete ground and the brick walls. The dried crimson was everywhere.

I turned over onto my belly and felt something slick under me. I pushed myself from the ground and saw some more of the crimson liquid on the ground. My shirt was gone and blood covered me, it was on my chest, my belly, and my hands. I wiped the blood off my hands and onto my torn jeans. I didn’t know where I was and what happened but this was not my blood as I had no injuries besides minor aching.

I turned around to see a dead end, but there was also what looked to be a man with his chest torn open, blood surrounded him, his ribs were broken and his lungs seemed to be half devoured. His expression was completely blank. In his hand was a knife covered in more of the liquid. The sight was so gruesome, I put my hand to my mouth and widened my eyes in horror. My mouth was covered in it, I moved my tongue around my teeth and tasted copper. The realization hit me like a baseball bat to the gut.

I fell to my knees and emptied my stomachs contents, so much meat came out. I kept on throwing up and gasping for air until there was nothing but acid. I felt sick in more ways than one. I had concluded that I had done this and that I had consumed human flesh! It was disgusting and unethical, I was officially a killer and a cannibal. I remembered that I had killed my teacher, and I had lost my two best friends. It was terrible, so many things happened at once. I couldn’t believe it, my life was over, I was going to be locked away forever and my parents would surely abandon me. A cascade of tears came out as I showed my sadness and depression to the world.

At the end of the alley I heard footsteps, whoever it was was coming my way. Shoes scraped against the concrete and came to an abrupt halt.

“Hey kid, what are you….”

He must have noticed the blood because his voice became rushed and worried.

“A-are you okay?”

He began to walk forward again, he gasped when he noticed the rotting mutilated corpse. I heard him vomit to the side before regaining his composure. He put his hand on my bloody shoulder.

“Jesus Christ kid, are you okay?”

I turned my head to meet his eye, when he saw my whole visage his eyes widened in surprise and terror. He was piecing together what had happened, however he was focusing on specific features. He jumped backwards and stumbled.

“What the fuck! Did you eat him?”

The man clearly must have noticed the blood surrounding my mouth and covering my teeth. I just stared at the man, he was scared of me and I just wanted to be alone. The man out a scream and ran the opposite direction. The rubber of his shoes scraped the ground as he fled in terror. Then that primal voice spoke, that damn voice that drove me to do this, I was clearly insane. The words that came out of my vocal cords were now familiar to me.

“Pray, hungry!”

A scream erupted from the man as the words came out and I began to run towards him. I ran much faster than normal, I gradually began to run on all fours. I felt black fur grow across my body, pain came from all across my body, my jaw grew elongated, my fingernails became sharper and grew longer, lastly my legs started to bend in unnatural ways. Pain shot every across my body as it grew bigger. My vision became clearer and my teeth were now razor sharp.

I was unable to say anything, I couldn’t control my body as I leaped onto the man who was now pinned to the ground. Rain began to fall from the night sky and drowned the cries of the man. 

“N-no, no, please!”

I remember the man pleading for his life before I sunk my teeth into his throat. The pleasure I gained from killing him made me sick to stomach. My head flicked upwards when I heard a brief knock, at the end of the alley was a woman. Her amber eyes pierced my savage silver eyes. I let out a growl but she did not waver. She walked forward towards me, I tried to warn her to stay away but only a snarl came out. 

My body shifted its weight against my will and I stood up on my new hind legs. She just stared at me with a blank expression. I lunged at her but she just sidestepped me and I stumble to the ground. I was quickly back on my feet and took another lunge toward her. She took a step to the side but quickly gave me an injection as I was in mid-air. My vision dimmed and I felt weak. Before I lost consciousness she crouched down to me and shook her head and said something I couldn’t understand. Then my eyes closed and I embraced the sweet feeling of sleep with my body still in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hiding in the dark  
> It's teeth are razor sharp  
> There's no escape for me  
> It wants my soul  
> It wants my heart  
> No one can hear me scream  
> Maybe it's just a dream  
> Or maybe it's inside of me  
> Stop this monster!
> 
> "Monster" by Skillet


	5. Home Away From Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carnivore, Carnivore
> 
> Won't you come digest me?
> 
> Take away everything I am.
> 
> Bring it to an end.
> 
> Carnivore, Carnivore
> 
> Could you come and change me?
> 
> Take away everything I am.
> 
> Everything I am!
> 
> Carnivore by Starset

I woke up in a bed, which was a nice change of pace since my record has been rather violent. My limbs were aching like before, so I obviously wasn’t going to be moving for a few minutes. I was in a house from the looks of it. And… I was naked. So this was awkward. I moved up my head and took a look around. My suspicion was confirmed, I seemed to be in a house. Something about it was very familiar, the wallpaper had butterflies all over it, next to the bed was a mahogany bedside table. On top of it was a lamp with an imprint of a pack of wolves. Now I knew where I was.

I was at my Aunt’s. Only she has this kind of lamp, it was made for her by Uncle Robbie. But does that mean that she was the one that brought him here. God, so many questions and I still had yet to get any answers. Maybe Aunt April would be able to answer my questions. I slowly got up from the bed, I kicked some clothes on the ground, she must have left them for me. I slid on the plain white tee, underwear, and jeans then walked into the living room.

Aunt April was sitting on her leather couch with a cup of tea in hand, she kept her serious expression while she took sips. She always held a stern look on her face, it was a very rare occasion she looked happy. Her chapstick rubbed onto the cup as she took a long swig of the tea she so loved. Carefully she set it down onto the small glass table in front of her then turned to face me.

“Have a seat.” she said calmly while padding the couch. “You’ve been through a lot these past couple of days. I think you deserve some answers. ”

“Alright” I said sitting down in my favorite spot. “I want know what the hell is going on with me.”

She let out a huff and crossed her legs.

“Should’ve known you would ask a question like that. You’re as stubborn as your father.”

I sneered at her for that comment. I had previously confided in her of my hatred for my father, Aunt April should have known that comment would have been insulting. She let out another huff and continued.

“You need to be more specific.”

I calmed myself and began.

“First, why did I turn into that… thing!? Second, why do I keep blacking out? Third, how did you know where to find me?”

“It’s in your blood,” she said casually.

I just gave her a quizzical look, that was such a vague answer.

“Which means…”

“It means that it runs in the family.”

I stared at her for a good minute.

“Your side or my moms side?”

Aunt April squeezed her forehead in annoyance. She needs to be more specific, I’m not a mind reader.

“My side. For the longest of time our family has been infected with a disease that you may have heard of. It’s called Lycanthropy-”

“I thought that didn’t exist.”

“Well it does. I think you know what that means.”

“Is that what happened. I turned into a werewolf.S-so everyone on your side is a werewolf?”

Aunt April shook her head.

“No, not all of us. One of our ancient relatives somehow contracted the disease and had children. Because of this, the disease became genetic, strangely enough while we all have the disease only a few of us inherit the ability to transform.”

This was a lot of information to take in. If I hadn’t already experienced this ‘transformation’ first hand I might have not believed her. How did I feel? Surprised, upset, shocked. How could I feel, now it turns out I’m some sort of werewolf. Though I was slightly relieved that I wasn’t actually insane or cannibal. But I do hear a beastly voice inside my head so… not ENTIRELY sane.

“A-are you a-”

“Yes” she said quickly.

I looked down at the floor. I was having a hard time taking in all this. Part of my family is full of possible werewolves. Now I was one of them, in any normal situation I would have been excited for something like this. I always liked mythology and the ability to turn into powerful beings. I admit I use to fantasize about such things, but now that I’ve experienced how it is to be one. I don’t want it anymore.

“When did you first change?”

She looked to the side, possibly contemplating on whether to tell me or not. Then she turned back and opened her mouth to speak.

“I changed when I was 16, as normal for our kind. But you’re strange, you transformed prematurely and made quite the scene at your school a few days ago.”

“Wait a few days ago! I thought it had only been a couple hours!”

Aunt April smirked and shook her head.

“No, you’ve been gone for a few days. Normally when one of us reach our 16th birthday we’re kept under watch to make sure we don’t change in public. You we’re left to roam until you either changed back or we’re found by the public. Obviously you changed back, unfortunately and thankfully you had found a victim left quite a distinct smell of blood in the air. I followed the scent and found you killing another bystander.”

She said it so calmly like it happened all the time. Was this normal? Or was she simply trying not to be mad at me. Could I have done something to stop myself?

“So… why did I change early?” I stammered out.

“I’m not sure. Did you happen to hear a voice in your head. Or have strange dreams.”

“Yeah, I had both. This beastly voice would say these weird things to me, then the nightmares I had were just so weird.

Aunt April let out a sigh.

“That’s what I was afraid of. I need to tell you something.”

I looked at her curiously.

“What is it.”

She paused.

“You can’t return to your old life. People have already been talking about sightings. I’m sorry but the life you knew…. is over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the song Carnivore for this song because if you think about, Yin is actually a slave to the wolf inside him. It uses him for it's own gain and tries to change him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything that comes my way  
> It's haunting me,  
> taking its sweet time
> 
> Narcissistic Cannibal by EarlyRise

I walked miserably through the streets of the city. I passed various people, they were all faceless to me. Just another face in the crowd… same as me. I always wanted to be something special, someone that was memorable, that people would smile at the thought of. I just wasn’t capable of being someone like that. Most people that are regarded as famous or important came from either rich families or are pop stars. But it wasn’t impossible for nobodies to become somebodies. So why couldn’t I? The answer is simple, I just don’t have that potential. I’m just another kid with hopeless dreams.

I had left my aunts about 10 minutes ago. She had told me to make my peace with my life and lay low. I felt ill when she said that. Was this really it? Did I really have to leave my family and everyone I know and love. Yes, I did! I was already told this, wasn’t even sugar coated. I’m just in denial.

I was drowning in my own sorrow now. The all buildings around me gave me a feeling of being surrounded. The city wasn’t that big but I couldn’t help but get lost in it. I felt warm in my hoodie, I traced the phrase printed on the arm of my hoodie. It read “Devoted, Intense, Driven”. I wish I was like that.

I put up my hood when I began to feel rain drops start to fall. The weather had been rather stormy lately. The weather man was saying that a bad storm was going to sweep through the city. Worst case scenario there was supposed to be a hurricane. I looked up from the sidewalk to see  I was in a crowd. Various people walked past me and with me. It continued for a while, random faces walking past me. Got a few odd stares, even had someone swearing in his phone.

The cycle of people walking past me continued until I reached the park. No one seemed to be there. It was vacant of people, some people might feel uncomfortable in an empty area, but I like it. The wet grass stained my shoes and felt gross on my feet. Between the rain and the vacant park, I felt at peace here. That was… until I heard footsteps from a few feet away.

I quickly turned around and came face to face with a tall man with muscles that were plainly noticed through his T-shirt. His blue eyes pierced my silver ones. His blond hair was soaked from the rain. The man scowled when he looked at me for a few seconds. Then I instantly knew who he was.

Blake Corman, a 17 year old senior in my school. He’s pretty much a stereotypical jock. Between playing on the school football team and hanging out with the rest of his team. He’s always held a deep hatred of me. I never knew why, he only ever stated that I was annoying.

“What the hell are you doing here freak?”

“I can be here if I want, it’s a public park… dumbass.” I said giving him a death.

Blakes hand balled up into fists as he angrily exclaimed “What the fuck did you just say to me? Huh! Speak up.”

My death glare had no effect on him, it wasn’t meant to. It was just meant to show my hatred and anger towards him.

“You heard what I said. I know you’re not deaf. Though for some reason I wouldn’t be surprised if you were. You always have shit grades, maybe you should pay attention for once.”

Blake leaned forward until his face was mere inches from mine. His expression was the manifestation of evil. He wanted to tear off my head and use it as his new football. Maybe even violate it, he is quite the twisted individual.

“Say that again!” Blake said through his teeth.

Should I say it again? The answer was obvious.

“You heard what I said. I know you’re not deaf. Though for some reason I wouldn’t be surprised if you were. You always have shit grades, maybe you should pay attention for once. Were not in school anymore, so what the fuck are you going to do about it? ”

That would push his buttons. He was the toughest person in school, I was the weakest. He was the dumbest, I was the… well I was smarter than him. I was not physically fit, he was. I had mental disabilities, he did not. We were polar opposites, we were bound to hate each other.

My words sank in quickly, his fist had collided with my jaw effectively sending me back into the grass. It felt like someone had swung a wrecking ball into my jaw. I hurt so badly, felt like it was broken. I could still move my jaw so that was not the case. The behemoth lifted me up from the ground by grabbing my hoodie. His grip was so tight it could easily break glass. I wearily looked at him, I was still dazed from that hook to the jaw.

“I’ll fucking kill you!”

He grinned and began to repeatedly pound his fist into my face. I was on the verge of passing out. It hurt so much, he was dominating me, I could do nothing but endure the pain until he stopped. After what felt like forever, he did. I was dropped onto my but and felt the slick grass stain my jeans. Somehow I was still conscious, but my face hurt like HELL. It felt like thousands of needles were being stuck into the most sensitive parts of my skin.

I looked up at the towering figure that was Blake. The bastard was smiling at his work. Fed up with the pleasure he took from this, it stood up to face him. I began to grow furious at being assaulted by this sack of shit. Damn him, this fuck thinks that just because I’m weaker than him means I’m easy pickings. That he’s better than me. Well he’s wrong. He’s dead wrong! I won’t stand for this! I let out a low guttural growl, I was angry, hateful, anxious, scared.

I quickly leapt at Blake and grabbed him by his collar. I was going to hurt him, just how he hurt me, all those times before. Only this time it will be physical, he may not survive, that doesn’t matter though. His blue eyes held fear, his mouth was agape. He was afraid, I felt pleasure in knowing this, he was scared of me. He will pay for hurting me. I’m gonna kill…. what’s going on? He’s scared of me, me! I weakest kid in the school that couldn’t even hold two giant textbooks without falling.

My fingernails had grown sharper and effectively became claws. I was holding him off the ground. He was 6’1 and I was 5’5. I shouldn’t be able to do something like that. How was I doing this?

“Get away from me, you freak!” He shouted.

I suddenly remember how. I was being provoked, if I didn’t stop now then I would surely transform back into that beast. I let go of Blake and he quickly ran away from me and out of the park.

I struggled to calm down. I was so furious at my beating, looks like his threats had finally come true. He had beaten me up. But I was able to put a stop to it. I looked down to my hands, my nails were shortening down and were no long sharp. I pulled up my sleeve and saw that fur had begun to grow. My eyes were glowing a bright silver.

I almost turned. Blake would have been my first victim as soon as I would’ve turned. I still feel awful about my previous murders. The blood leaving their bodies. The chewed flesh and torn up organs. The hearts that were no longer in their chests but half eaten on the ground. Theses thoughts would forever haunt me.

I turned my attention to my wounds. I felt burning pain as I touched my cheek. Bruises went up and down my jaw and cheeks, my nose hurt the worst, I think it was bent the wrong way. I had to go to someone. I was in bad shape to just go to my aunt. She doesn't have any medical experience but she also told me to lay low and not go anywhere too crowded. I didn’t really have a choice, there were no emergency clinics in this area. I needed to go to a doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this chapter, this by far has to be my favorite. I also include a few details about myself in this chapter. Anyway, leave a comment telling me what you think, they help give me inspiration to write a chapter. See you around


	7. Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can see you running, running  
> Every night from the same darkness  
> It's coming, coming  
> But you are not alone  
> If you just say the word  
> I'll be there by your side  
> You make me more  
> You make me superhuman  
> And if you need me to  
> I will save you
> 
> Send out the signal and I'll fly low  
> If it means the death of me, I won't let go  
> And if I'm lost in the worlds shadows  
> I'll use the light that comes to me  
> From your halo
> 
> Halo by Starset

The doors slid open as I walked into the hospital. I saw quite a few people in chairs waiting to be called. I walked over the white tile floor to the front desk. Various people saw me, I thought I heard someone gasp. It wasn’t a pretty sight I’m sure. I put my arms up on the white counter, catching the women's attention. She seemed surprised and at the same time she did not.

“Welcome to Mercy Hospital. How may I help you sir?” She in a professional tone with a touch of boredom.

“Uh, hi. My name is Yin Brosig. I’m pretty sure you can see why I’m here.” I made an air circle around my head and the woman seemed to get the idea.

“Okay sir, where are your parents?”

I paused, what could I say. I ran away? Then she would call the cops and have them send me back. I couldn’t tell the truth, not if I wanted to stay out of an asylum.

“They’re…. out of state.”

The woman let out a sigh before looking back to me. I hoped she wasn’t going say what I think she was.

“If that’s the case, then I’m sorry I can’t help you.”

“WHAT, why?” I said rather loudly.

“Unless you have money to pay for the bill, we can’t do anything.”

“But I-I was assaulted, a-and I think my nose is broken. Come on isn’t there anything you can do?”

The woman let out a sigh. What the hell is her problem, she’s supposed to help people when they get here.

“For getting assaulted you need to call the cops. If you know how to treat wounds then I can give you a standard medical kit.”

“I…. I don’t know how.”

“Then there’s nothing I can do to help you sir. Now please move along.” The woman said firmly, damn her, I need someone to help me. I don’t need that much. Just some painkillers and someone to tell me if my nose is broken, feels like it is.

I let out a sigh and walked over the waiting section just to sit down. Bet if I stayed there they would have kicked me out. I sat in a chair next to a man who looked to be either 19 or 20, I didn’t really mind, as long as he didn’t do anything or say anything strange.

“Damn kid, you look like shit.” Well…. that’s a nice way to greet someone.

“Gee…. thanks.” I said bitterly.

The guy let out a chuckle, he seemed rather happy. Wish I felt the same way, but there’s nothing I can do to change that. Mine as well try to live with it.

“Sorry but you don’t really look good.”

I turned to the guy and gave him a bitter look.

“T-thats not what I meant. Heh, I mean that you look like someone attacked you.”

I let out a sigh, was it really that obvious. I suppose it was. Between the bruises and the crooked nose.

“You read me like a book. Anything else you can tell?” I said with a grin

It hurt to move around my mouth. Felt like someone was putting needles in my cheeks and leaving them there. My jaw ached so badly it was starting to go numb, but something was up with this guy, I couldn’t place it but something seemed off.

“Nothing else. So… My name’s Carter. What’s yours?” This guy was very friendly to someone he just met. Especially someone that’s younger than him.

“I’m….” Aunt April told me that I needed to start anew. I needed a new name, first off not something to boring, and not a girls name like my current one.

“Yes?”

“I’m…. Urufru.” Where did that name come from?

“Japanese? That’s cool. Love their culture. I’ll admit I’m also a sucker for their anime. Don’t know why but I always wanted to go there. Probably came from watching too many Godzilla movies.”

To be honest, his cheerful mood was starting to make me a bit uncomfortable.

“You seem awfully happy for being in a hospital.”

The man's smile had not ceased, in fact it got bigger. “My sister is going into labor, the only reason I’m not in there is because they were saying I was causing too much commotion.”

I nodded in acknowledgement. That definitely explained the cheerful mood, still wasn’t sure as to why he was talking to me. I touched my nose and winced in pain. It was not in it’s normal place. It was slightly crooked. Carter looked to me and seemed worried, why was he worried? He didn’t know me.

“Still need that medkit? I would say you do.”

I couldn’t help but smirk, he walked over to the woman and started speaking to her. The woman stood up and walked into an unseen area. Seconds later she reappeared with a slim red box in hand. She handed the pack over to Carter and he walked back over to me.

“I’d say it’s about time you cleaned up. So handsome, you gonna tell me why you smell like blood and sweat.”

I couldn’t help but blush from his comment... wait, he just called me handsome. Is he.... gay? I would learn the answer to this soon. It took a second for me to register his question. How could he smell blood on me? If it was that obvious others would have noticed.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered. He started to dab a cotton ball on my wounds which made me wince in pain as a result.

"Stay still!" Carter growled. Wait, growled!?! "I know what you are. You have a very distinct smell for a new blood." He said in a hushed voice, he can smell it. Is he like me? Is he also a werewolf.

"Who are you? What are you?"

"I already told you who I am. I'm just like you."

So he is a werewolf. What's he going to do now though? I didn't even know if there were more of us. At least outside of my family. I suppose if a relative had contracted the disease, others would also be capable of contracting it.

"Finished. I also want to show you something."

"What is it?" I said with growing curiosity.

Carter stood up then motioned for to follow him. I stood up from the uncomfortable seat and followed him through the building. While in the halls, Carter turned to me and asked a question.

"How old are you?" Carter asked.

"I'm fifteen years old. You?" Why did I tell him that! What's wrong with me!?!

"I am twenty years old." He said with a british accent. Carter chuckled at his own joke. I also laughed, it was pretty funny how bad his british accent was.

We continued walking until Carter came to a halt outside of a room. I heard heavy breathing coming from inside the room. Someone was shouting something but I couldn't make it out. Carter put his hand on the doorknob.

"Better prepare yourself for what you're about to see." With that comment, Carter opened the door.

The room was a standard size. Curtains blocked sight of a bed. I could hear harsh breathing coming from a woman behind the curtain. She sound like she was…. oh dear god. Carter walked passed the curtains and faced two nurses and a doctor.

“How’s she doing?” Carter said very seriously.

I glanced around the curtain and saw a pregnant woman on a bed taking harsh deep breaths. She sounded like she was in a lot of pain.

“She’s doing well, all things considered.” A woman said.

“That’s good. How much longer?”

“You can’t rush this sort of thing!” The nurse said sharply.

Should I even be here? I felt out of place, like I shouldn't be in this area. I turned around and began walking towards the door. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked to see that Carter had stopped me. Why does he even want me here?

“Stay, please.” He pleaded

I paused, I don’t feel comfortable here. I’m surrounded by strangers, for all I know this guy could be planning to kidnap me. Why? I’m not sure but we live in a fucked up world so you never know. But I needed to know what he wanted me to see. It was probably just this woman giving birth. But hey, why the fuck not. Haven’t seen it before, why not? I nodded to Carter and he smiled in response. I walked with him past the curtain to see the woman and nurses.

“Carter… who is-”

“Just a friend. He’s like us.” Carter said cutting off the woman. Like us? So he is a werewolf and so is the woman.

I glanced to the woman and give her a false smile, she returned a weak one. The brown haired woman appeared to be in a lot of pain. It made me feel queasy just wondering how it felt. I shouldn’t try imagining how giving birth would feel.

“Push!” One of the nurses suddenly shouted.

I became very nervous, the women's breathing became even more erratic. Loud shouts and scream came from her. Carter rushed to the side of the bed and began whispering to her. I just stood on the side, I felt out of place.

The sight of a lady giving birth was…. it was one part gross, one part amazing. The extremely red infant was held in the nurse's arms. No sound came from the baby, there was suppose to be crying, to indicate that it was alive. But no sound came from it’s lungs.

“Oh no.” I heard one of the nurses say.

Yet Carter and the woman did not seem saddened. I looked to the ground when the realization hit me. It was stillborn. I stood there for what felt like hours.

Then suddenly the baby came back to life in an eruption of crying and sobbing. The nurses looked to the infant in surprise, the nurse holding the baby began to rock it and comforting it by shushing softly. I smiled widely, I thought the baby had died but it is in fact alive.

“Congratulations, it’s a girl.” The nurse declared.

The woman was filled with joy. Carter’s grin had gotten wider and he seemed so overjoyed. My heart felt so warm after seeing life being given to this new being. This newborn little girl.

The nurse handed the baby to the woman. She cradled her baby with unconditional love. The woman after a few minutes passed it to Carter.

“She’s beautiful Crystal.” Carter said to the woman.

Carter leaned his head toward the baby and rubbed theirs noses together. I looked close at the infant and gasped. The baby looked like it was semi transformed. It’s nose was a muzzle instead and it had fur growing on various parts of it’s body. This baby was also a werewolf, the strangest part of all…. she had silver eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter out. This was a fun one because not only did I get to introduce 3 new characters but I also got to include a gay character. There's something appealing of having a gay character. I believe it's because he has a different mindset then normal guy.  
> Anyway, leave a comment telling me what you think, they're what drives me to write another chapter. See you around


	8. Inner Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Who are you to change this world?  
> Silly boy!  
> No one needs to hear your words.  
> Let it go.  
> Carnivore!  
> Carnivore!  
> Won't you come digest me?  
> Take away everything I am.  
> Bring it to an end.  
> Carnivore!  
> Carnivore!  
> Could you come and change me?  
> Take away everything I am.  
> Every thing I am!"
> 
> Carnivore by Starset

It was such a strange sight to witness. The newborn was given to the nurse and she took it outside of the room. I stared at the door, still astonished by the way the girl had wolf features. I looked to Carter and his sister. She was lying down on the bed, she was breathing very heavily. She must have been in a lot of pain.

Carter was leaning down next to her, he looked like he was checking on her. Of all the crazy stuff that was happening lately, this was by far the weirdest.

"So..." I said awkwardly. "Is that what you wanted me to see?"

Carter looked up from his sister and at me.

"Yes, I already know what you are. Just not who you are."

So that means he just let me come here without any idea on who I was. He's not very bright.

"Well, you know my name. But I'm not sure what else to tell you."

Carter took a step away from his sister and towards me.

"Where you from? How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm uh, 15. My house is about 30 minutes from here. Anything else?"

"Wait, you're fifteen? That doesn't make sense. Have you changed already?" Carter said suddenly.

That question caught me off guard. He obviously knew I had the blood of a werewolf. Doesn't he know the normal age is sixteen.

"Um... I uh." I stumbled over my own words trying to think of what to say. "Why do you think I've changed already?"

Carter squinted his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Because you smell like blood and guts. But you shouldn't have changed yet, so let me repeat my question. Have you changed already?

I stayed silent for a few seconds then Carter started to get impatient. He took a step closer to me and tried to put his hand on my arm. I reacted by pushing his hand and taking a step back. Carter let out a low growl, I looked at Carter in fear. Damn he was scary.

"No I haven't! Sheesh don't have to be so pushy."

Carter looked skeptical by my answer. Have to think fast of what to say.

"Then what's with the smell? Huh, did you just cover yourself in guts and change your scent to smell like us." He said aggressively.

This wasn't good he was starting to deduce that I was in fact a werewolf. He must have assumed earlier based on my scent. But how can he smell blood on me? I can't smell anything about him. That's just not fair.

"I smell like blood because my cousin changed yesterday and got loose. He killed a homeless man, but we were able to stop him before he got anyone else." I said.

It was a lie of course. All of my cousins were younger than me. And the one that was older than me didn't seem to be one.

"Well that explains the blood, but why do you smell like one of us?" Carter inquired.

Shit! I didn't have an answer to that one. Gotta think, gotta think! Wait!

"Everyone in my family has lycanthropy, not all of us change though. I'm not sure if I'll change in a year."

Carter looked rather surprised by this information. Guess its not a common thing.

"I've never heard of something like that before. Weird... how do I know you're not lying?" Carter said with suspicious in his eye.

"I don't lie." I said quickly.

"I've heard that bef-"

"I don't lie!" I raised my voice in irritation.

Lying was something mother always berated me for doing. I hate liars with a passion, to accuse me of lying is the similar of accuse an innocent man of murder. So for someone to accuse me of such a thing is very offensive. Carter crossed his arms and glared at me, and I gave the same stare back ten times worse.

"I have a question for you. Why does your niece have silver eyes. It's not natural for anyone to have that colored eyes." I spoke with anger.

"Whenever someone is born with lycanthropy their eyes are a silver color. With a few weeks their eyes should turn to their normal color. You seem to be the exception though."

I rubbed my arm and sat down in a chair. My vision was blurry and I felt weak. Carter walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay? You look a little pale." He said sounding a little worried.

I wearily looked up to Carter. "Yeah, I'm feel fi-" I collapsed in my seat and felt the familiar feeling of my consciousness being dragged down into the abyss called sleep.

I opened my eyes to see that I was no longer in the hospital, but instead inside a jail cell. I was laying down on the bed for some strange reason. I stood up from the bed and tried to look outside of the jail cell. Everything outside of the bars was pitch black no light came through the iron bars. I wasn't sure how hell I had gotten here. Let alone why there didn't seem to be anything outside of the cell.

I jumped back when I heard a growl come from behind the bars. Red eyes began to glow in the darkness, setting a creepy atmosphere. I got up from the ground and backed myself against the wall. It chuckled at my reaction, I heard the door unlock and open. The red eyes faded away into the darkness. I slowly walked out of the cell and into the pitch black hallway. Another chuckle came from the creature hidden in the dark which caused me grunt in annoyance.

"Hey! Stop laughing at me! Tell me where I am!" I forcefully said.

It let out another chuckle and spoke with dark raspy voice. " **Having trouble seeing?** "

I took a few more steps into the darkness and found that the cell behind me was no longer behind me and I was stuck in a void with some unknown creature.

"Dammit, where am I?!" I yelled into the void.

" **Now now, no need to be in a rush. Let's get to know one another. What's your name?** " It said in a soft tone.

"What are you talking about? I need to-"

" **I asked you a question! I expect an answer!** " It growled suddenly raising its voice.

I jumped at the sudden outburst and answered quickly. "M-my name is…. Urufru."

The creature let a laugh, I could easily tell he was smiling. " **No, that is my name.** "

I shook my head in confusion. "What do you-"

" **My name is Urufru, did you think you simply made it up in your head. You're name is Yin Brosig, a weak human who believes he will help his world.** " The creature let out a hearty laugh. " **Tell me something, why do you choose to fool yourself into thinking such things. Ha ha, silly boy. You're nothing more than a vessel for me to live in.** "

It's words left me speechless, what is this thing?

" **I am your inner demon, I am the very being that will wreak havoc on the world. I am the Grim Reaper to your loved ones. I am your undoing, you're nothing more than my slave. A pitiful being that only lives to serve it's master.** "

Suddenly a light appeared in the darkness and I was treated to the sight of a beast. Grey fur covered it's entire body, it was like a bipedal wolf. It stood on it's hind legs, it's muscular arms went down to it's thighs with clawed fingers. It's chest held muscles lie that of a human with fur covering it. It's eyes were the same red that shined through darkness. It's lips were curled into a smile.

" **Now…. bow before your master.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very dialogue driven, it also reveals Urufru (wolf) as the antagonist of the story. Not much else to say about this chapter other than it was a bitch to write and took longer than expected, though I'm happy with the results. As always, leave a comment telling me what you think, they motivate me to write the next chapter. See you around.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I fight, the more I work  
> The more I dig into the dirt  
> To be fed up, to be let down  
> To somehow turn it all around
> 
> But then fate knocks me to my knees  
> And sets new heights beyond my reach  
> Below the earth, below concrete  
> The whole world shackled to my feet
> 
> Antigravity by Starset

I stared at the beast and was repulsed, This thing was living inside me. And it brought harm to others and ended their lives. And it was all because I couldn’t keep it under check. I let it kill three people and now their hearts lie in the belly of the beast. I was only being used by it. Now it was declaring me as it’s slave. Dammit… dammit!!!

“ You heard me, slave. Bow before me! ”

I walked up to the bipedal wolf and stared at it. It looked odd with the human like muscles and chest. It was very intimidating to stand so close to it, it felt like it was going to kill me if I even look at him wrong. I can’t let this beast treat me like this.

“No.”

The beast sneered at me and did a good job of making me feel insignificant. It’s red eyes pierced my own, it felt like he was staring into my soul.

“ You have a lot of courage, but that doesn’t matter. I know what you fear, what you hate, and who you want to kill! ” He said it with venom in his words.

He knew everything about me. How? Was it always there?

“ I was brought into this world along with you. I’ve always been here with you, observing. I saw the world that we were forced to be apart of and grew to despise it, and eventually hate it. These humans, such pitiful creatures, so fragile and yet so bold. So foolish. ” He almost sounded disappointed, but why?

“You won’t control me. I’m not yours to control!” I shouted.

The beast grabbed my neck and dug its claws into my flesh. It hurt like a sonuvabitch. He brought his head close to mine and growled. Blood began to flow from the incisions on my neck.

" Bring back any memories? " The wolf asked with a grin.

I realized what he was talking about. This was how I had killed my substitute teacher. I had fallen asleep due to the beasts influence and it made me kill her in my sleep. All the kids in the classroom fled and I was left without my friends. I had no idea that I had this thing inside at the time, I was only worried about the murder that I had committed. The beast lulled me to sleep and once again took control of my body.

“D-damn you!” I said through his grip.

“ Oh I wish I could kill you like the others. But I can’t, you’re the human I hate the least. I’d rather not destroy the most decent human I know of. ” It let go of my neck and took a step back. I was finally freed from his choke hold and took in a large breath.

“Why… why am I so special?” I inquired.

“ Oh don’t be so full of yourself. You’re not special, the only reason I hate you the least is because you understand. ” The beast snapped.

“What do you mean by that?” I took a step backwards into the black plain.

The wolf points to his head with a small grin. “ Remember that I live inside of you. I know what you think, every… single… thing. I know that you secretly despise your own race. You’ve heard of all the terrible things done in history, seen innocents being beaten for simply being different. You’ve been abused by fellow students for simply not pleasing them. Been both physically and verbally assaulted by your father. Yes, you know how it feels to hate. ”

I go to feel the incisions on my neck but find that they are no longer there. The pain felt so real only a minute ago and now it’s like it never happened. But then I remembered that this isn’t the real world. But one thing still confused me.

“When did you suddenly learn to speak full sentences?” I asked the giant wolf.

“ Simple. When I posses your body your brain devolves to the point that you can barely maintain your knowledge of the english language. As such, I’m only able to speak my desire to ease my hunger by tasting the flesh of my prey. ”

I was beginning to feel anxiety as the wolf's voice grew deeper and harsher. It took steps forward to me and it’s grin had faltered to be replaced with a sneer. He seemed to grow angrier and expressed a desire to cause me harm. I began to walk backwards and felt fear rising in my chest as the beast approached. But why was it upset? Must still be sore that I would refuse to bow before it.

“Get away from me.” I shouted and continued to walk backwards.

“ You’re not leaving this place yet. I won’t let you! ” The beast shouted as it went on all fours and ran at me.

What was it talking about? I had no idea how to leave this place. If I had a clue then I would have already left. Was something going on in the real world? I turned around and ran in the opposite direction as fast as I could. There was no way that I could ran faster than the animal behind me. I ran and ran until I felt all of the air in my lungs leave and I fell down to the black plain that was the ground. I closed my eyes and waited to be attacked by the beast. My eyes were squeezed shut and I refused to open them in futile hope that I would wake up from a dream.

But strangely it seemed to work. I noticed the black plain shifted and grew immensely bright. The new white plain singled out the wolf and made him quite noticeable. A loud growl escaped the wolf and he lunged at me while swinging his claws wildly.

=====================================================================

I opened my eyes to see that I was no longer in the plain. I felt the ground beneath me and observed my surroundings. I did not recognize the area, it seemed to be some sort of building. This wasn’t the hospital, I was in a small room, it seemed to be in ruins. I seemed to be laying in some sort of cot, did someone take me here? If so, why? My clothes were replaced with rags that can’t even be called clothes.

I got up from the cot and walked around the ruined room. The room appearing to be in a state of rotting and contained nothing other than the small cot.. I looked outside a small window and saw various buildings that were much smaller than the one I was in. Was I on a hill? I exited the room and saw an empty hallway.

I walked down the hallway and as I neared the end of it I heard grunting. I leaned against the door and put my ear to it. There was a low growl on the other side that made my stomach churn in fear of what I believed to be on the other side.

“ Come out Núlì. I know you are there. Your smell is very potent ” I heard a gruff and raspy voice say from the other side. My blood went cold when I realized who the voice belonged to. I opened the door to see my personal demon sitting in an elevated chair with steps going up to it. He looked as if he was of high authority.

“Wha…. whats going on. This is the real world. How are you here?” I was bewildered by the sight of the bipedal wolf in the real world. I thought he only came out when I transformed, it should have been impossible for me to see him in broad daylight.

The wolf shifted in his throne and rested his muzzle on his hand. He looked to be bored with the question and simply waved his hand in an uncaring way. His eyes locked with my own and it felt like he was trying to pierce my soul.

“ Enough of these insipid questions. Núlì, fetch me my breakfast. Remember, I like my prey nice and ripe. ” His tone sent shivers down my spine. I had no idea what was going on. I just wanted to be home and back to my normal life. I even missed my horrible father.

I leaned my head down and put my hand on my temples, I was so confused by all of this. The wolf was having none of it and only seemed to want me to fulfil its wishes. Did he still think that I was his slave? I sure as hell wasn’t going to let him think that.

“I already told you. I’m not your damn slave!”

The wolf glared at me for a few seconds before making a devilish grin. He let out a hearty laugh that shook me to my core. The confidence that I held seconds ago had not completely dissipated.

“ Clearly I need to remind you why you are my slave. You cannot fight back, if you do not obey I shall kill your loved ones. Lastly, I have already marked you as my property. ” 

His grin had widened and that sinking feeling in my stomach. My jaw had dropped by what he had said. Marked? Did he mean what I think he meant. The grin he had said it all. Oh my god he did mean it.

“ You don’t remember do you? It doesn’t matter. I’ll personally remind you. ”

The beast stood up from his throne and began taking steps towards me. I backed away from the approaching animal. I fell backwards onto the ground and slowly crawled backwards. I needed to get away from it and get back home. Somehow, I can’t live like this. How the hell could this have even happened.

“No….. no!!!”

=====================================================================

I shot up from my nightmare in a cold sweat and gasping for air. I continue to stare at the wall for a minute before realizing that it had all been a dream. But it had felt so real, like I had actually been there. But… that’s impossible. The place I had been in looked to be ancient and yet was refurbished to hold a ruler. My inner demon was standing in the flesh in front of me and speaking to me. It just wasn’t possible, but it was so surreal.

My eyes began tear up and I felt streams of tears flow down my soft cheeks. I looked around to see where I was now and was relieved to see that I was now back in the hospital. I was in  hospital bed though which I found odd. In a chair to the right of the bed was Carter, he was sleeping in his chair and looked so peaceful. Hopefully having good dreams. To my left was Carter’s sister, Crystal. She was holding her newborn girl and cuddling with her. Crystal looked up to me and noticed that I had awakened.

“Your awake! Damn kid, had us worried there.” She said with a sigh of relief.

I must had been sweating because she gave me a worried look. “I’m fine. How… long was I out?”

She looked down to the ground and hesitated to tell me. “About a day and a half.”


End file.
